Amarillo del Bosque Verde
by pancham2016
Summary: Our hero, Amarillo Caballero del Bosque Verde, goes on an adventure to rescue her friend, Red. During her journey she faces many foes, including Lorelei. She also helps her new friend, Green.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Call Me Amarillo**

Thunder clouds circled the mountain.

"Fufufu," the dark shadow laughed from the top. The ground shook under Amarillo, and her Ponyta, 'Dashy.' "You'll never beat me, Amarillo."

Dashy reared up on its hind legs and Amarillo yanked on the reins. "Woah, Dashy. Calmate." She stroked its head. "Calmate, Dashy. You're okay."

"If you're here to save your friends, Amarillo, you're too late," said the shadow. "Your amigos are mine and I can already taste them."

He reached behind and picked up a nest full of baby chicks in his shadowy claws, lifting them to his sharp teeth.

"Stop it!"

The demon froze and narrowed his eyes at Amarillo. "Really? And what are you going to do to stop me?"

Amarillo winced.

The demon laughed. "Foolish, foolish Amarillo! I expected more from the legendary Caballero who brought bandidos to justice. I can see, the Amarillo standing before me is nothing but a puny child."

"Desmaldo. I will do whatever it takes to save my amigos and stop you."

"Hahaha. I would like to see that, Caballero. Fine. I'll give you your chance. If you want to beat me and save your amigos, then you'll have to do it my way."

Amarillo doubled in her saddle and covered her ears. The air wailed around her like a lonely ghost.

She opened her eyes and saw the smoke billowing from the blanket of fog beneath the mountain.

"Wha-what is that?"

"Have a look for yourself, Caballero."

Fog cleared from the bottom of the mountain, revealing a train billowing smoke from its chimney. There were no passengers in the train station waiting to board, and there were none outside the train. But as if by magic, the windows opened themselves, and the withered curtains blew out the window. Inside the cab there was no conductor, yet the string moved up and down as if there was someone there.

"Do you like my 'Phantom Train,' Caballero? It winds all the way to the top of the mountain, where I'll be waiting for you. Few survive the ride, but if you manage, I will be there waiting for you. That is if you manage to survive the ride. Oh, and would you look at that. It looks like the train is about to leave."

The train rang its bell. Caballero looked inside the cab, yet the string controlling the bell seemed to move on its own. Then the bell stopped, and the wheels began to squeal, as the train pulled out of the train.

"Best of luck, Caballero. You're going to need it."

The shadow man disappeared behind the mountain, and Amarillo set her sights on the station ahead.

"Vamos, Dashy! Let's go," she said, cracking the reins.

The train picked up speed, as it pulled out of the station.

Amarillo stood up in her stirrups. "Corrale, Dashy! Faster. We're almost there."

"Ah, ah, ah, Amarillo."

The ground shook, and then a canyon split the earth in two in front of them. The earth split in two in front of Amarillo and Dashy. A canyon was blocking their way. She yanked on the reins stopping before the canyon's edge.

"Did you really think it would be that easy, Amarillo?"

Amarillo pulled back on the reins hard, almost falling off her saddle. She and Dashy almost skidded off the edge. Then beneath them the edge of the cliff began to crumble, toppling into the dark chasm.

Amarillo and Dashy galloped to the edge of the cliff and jumped. There was a crashing sound.

"Fufufu. Foolish, Caballero. I've defeated you at last, and now all these baby chickies are mine to enj-"

The dark shadow held onto his stomach. "Must have been some bad chorizo. I think I'll save you three for a midnight snack," he said, setting the cage down.

Meanwhile, the dust cleared from the canyon. On the cliff's edge, Dashy dug its hooves into the dirt and pulled away from the canyon's edge.

"Keep pulling, Dashy," Amarillo said, dangling inside the mouth of the canyon by Dashy's reins. "Un poquito mas. Just a little more."

Dashy whinnied and with one last pull, Amarillo climbed out of the canyon. She jumped onto her feet and wrapped her arms around Dashy.

"You're the best caballo, a caballero could ask for." She paused, then looked back at the train pulling out of the station. "Oh no. How are we going to make the train now?" Amarillo put her hand on her chin.

Dashy nudged Amarillo. "Something wrong, Dashy?" Amarillo put her hand on Dashy's head and her hand began to glow. "You really think so, Dashy? You really think you can do it?"

Dashy nodded.

"Alright, let's do it," Amarillo said, jumping onto Dashy and moving twenty paces back. "Here we go."

Amarillo whipped the reins and Dashy galloped towards the edge of the cliff, then with one hard kick of the hooves, Dashy jumped in the air.

"We're not gonna make it. We're not gonna make it."

Then, midair Dashy began to glow. Amarillo gasped. Then when the glow went away, Dashy had evolved from a Ponyta to a Rapidash.

"Oh yeah!" Amarillo said. "Now let's go after that train."

They were already just behind the last car of the train. She stood up on her saddle and reached out her hand. "Now move a little closer, Dashy. Un poquito mas. A little more."

She could barely touch the rail with her fingers. She jumped and grabbed onto the rail.

"I'll come back for you, Dashy," Amarillo shouted. She waved goodbye and peered through the window of the icy door. It was pitch black inside except for the white curtains. She pushed her back against the door, and it creaked open.

She grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it with her entire body until the ice cracked and the door opened by just a gap. She poked her head through.

She squeezed through the door and slipped on the floor on the other side. She wiped her off her poncho and looked down the aisle of the train.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed into the dark aisle, past the point where her eyes could see.

"Hello? I-Is anyone there-" she jumped back when she saw her breath in front of her face.

She walked down the dark aisle, bending down to check under every seat, behind every curtain, and up in every luggage rack.

"It's so cold," she said rubbing her shoulders.

"Brrr. Did someone leave the window open?"

Amarillo bent down to look under the seats, she pulled back the curtains.

"Hello?" she called out again. A gust of air blew into the car.

She felt the gust of wind at her neck and saw the curtain blowing in the window in the back corner of the train.

"There it is," she said, running over to the back of the caboose, and jumping on the seat to shut the window.

"Much better." She wiped her forehead, but felt something grab onto her arm. "Hey, let go of me. Let me go." The curtain was wrapping around her like the boogeyman was swallowing her whole, and she beat at the curtain wrapping around her.

"Boo are you?"

"Who-who said that?"

"I asked you first."

"Let me go," she squirmed.

"How rude? I asked you first."

"Ewww, a human. Dis-gus-ting?"

She spilled out the curtain, like she had come out of a monster's butt. And when she opened her eyes, she saw the curtain floating in front of her.

"That was dis-gusting, human!"

"You-you can talk?"

"Of course I can talk. I'm a ghost," the floating curtain said. "Geez. Are humans really this dumb?"

"A g-g-ghost?" said Amarillo. "Oh, I'm sorry…um nice to meet you. My name is Amarillo del Bosque Verde. But you can call me Amarillo." She paused. "What is your name?"

"Hmm." The little ghost circled around. "You're Amarillo, huh. I suppose a human like you isn't going to be much of an annoyance. In fact, if I show Bonnie and Clyde the human that I caught, maybe you can be my pet."

"Hey. I'm no pet," Amarillo said, jumping onto her feet.

"Hmmm, strange. That look in your human eye. Just a moment I saw fear and terror. Do you mean to say that you are not scared of the fearsome Pinky the Terrible Ghost," Inky said, towering now five times as big as he was before.

"Nope."

"Not even a little bit?"

" 'Fraid not."

"No fair. Why are all the humans scared of my brothers and not of me? They never let me scare any humans with them."

"Brothers-"

"Ewww, disgusting! What is that squishy thing?"

"Pinky, how many times do we have to tell you? If you keep leaving your food on the floor, it's bound to attract humans. They're filthy, they're gross, they carry disease."

"Your brothers are ghosts too," Amarillo said, cowering in front of the two other floating curtains.

"Blinky, let me handle this, please. Human!" Clyde the Ghost towered over Amarillo almost as if he was twenty stories tall. "You dare enter the realm of the undead spirits. BlaAhAhaWubbaMubbaWub-"

"Sorry, Mr. Blinky, but you're not really scaring me," said Amarillo.

"Hehhh." Blinky shrank down to human size. "You're not scared of me. Not even a little bit."

"Nuh-uh."

"This human is very strange. What brings you to the realm of shadows, human?'

"I'm here on a mission to save my friends from the shadow man."

"You want to save your friends from the shadow man?" The two older ghosts looked at each other. "Bahahaha."

"Why are you laughing?" said Amarillo.

"You want to face the shadow man?"

"A human as tiny as you. You'll be squished in an instant."

Amarillo frowned. "Well if you're not gonna help, then I'm leaving," Amarillo said, storming off.

"Wait a go, brothers."

"Don't tell me you feel sorry for this human?"

"Especially one as tiny as that one."

"It's better to let nature take its course."

Amarillo opened the door and the icy wind blew in her face. She put her arm in front of her face and looked down at the coupler linking her train cab with the next.

She took a deep breath. "I have to save my friends." She took a leap.

"Hold on a sec'."

She looked up in the air.

"You didn't think I wouldn't help you did you, human Amarillo? So what's the plan?"

A few moments later in the train cab.

"That'll hold him,' the ghosts said tying the handkerchief over the ghost conductors mouth.

"Stupid Human," the conductor muffled. "You'll never win. We've already won."

The ghosts pulled the handkerchief tighter.

The train stopped at the top of the mountain and Amarillo got off.

"What is this?" said the dark shadow. "Imposible! That train should have been eliminated."

"Well it's true, and I'm here to stop you?"

"Foolish, foolish Caballero..." The demon's hands stretched around the mountain. "Did you really think you had a chance? Did you really think the odds were at all in your favor?"

"I don't care. All I want is to bring my friends home," said Amarillo.

"Fine then. I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson."

The arms flung towards Amarillo, shattering the boulders around her.

"Where are you going? Stand still. Stop. What are you doing?"

The demon punched at the little girl zigzagging through his feet, but missed every time.

"You're not a monster," said Amarillo. "All you need is some love."

"What is this?" shouted the shadow man, feeling the caballero squeeze around his legs. "Stop. What are you do-"

"I'm giving you a hug, silly?"

"Wait! I'm a monster! You can't do that? I-I-I" the shadow man sobbed. "I feel warm. Is that my heart I'm feeling..."

"Amarillo…

"Amarillo…

"Amarillo, basta!"

Amarillo opened her eyes and was greeted by the scraggly beard of her Tio.

"Yes, Tio Wilty?"

"Look what you did, Amarillo."

Baby chicks were running around outside of their cages.

"That's the last straw, Amarillo."

"But why, Tio," said Amarillo, hugging her Tios leg with the basket of eggs in her hand. "They're my friends."

"How are you going to be a Caballero if you don't eat your huevos."

Tio Wilton looked down at the little girl rubbing her eyes. He knew that they were fake tears, but he felt his resistance weakening. It's the weakness of all Tios.

Tio Wilton wiped his eyes. "Ayyy Amarillo. Fine. No huevos for breakfast."

"Yippee," squeed Amarillo. "Can we have chilaquiles for breakfast instead, por favor?"

Tio Wilton sighed. "Of course, Amarillo."


	2. Chapter 2: Virdian City, City of Lights

The bow of Tío Wilton's fishing boat crashed through the waves of Viridian Lake. At the starboard, Amarillo poked her head through the railing and took a peek at the water gliding against the hull below.

"Awww," she said, frowning at her own reflection in the waves. "No fishy Pokémon, huh?"

She hung her head over the rail. Then a jet of water caught Amarillo by surprise. She was soaked.

"Wha-what was that?" she said, hopping up and leaning over the rail again. Then she spotted the culprit, shaking it's slender blue tail in the water.

"Dra-Dragon-"

Amarillo's eyes lit up. The slender blue Pokémon jumped out of the water, and twisted in the air like a ribbon.

"Qué lindo." Amarillo snapped out of it. "H-Hey, esperate."

Dragonair dove back into the water and stared at Amarillo.

"There's someone I want you to meet. Wait here, porfa?"

Amarillo ran over to the wheelhouse.

"Tío, you gotta come quick."

Tío Wilton nearly fell off his seat. "Oyé, niña. What's all the screaming? Can't you see, I'm driving the boat?"

"There's a Pokémon in the water. You gotta see it. It's-"

But when she looked back at the water, Milotic was gone.

"Amarillo, I tol' you. I've been on this lake for many years. You probably just saw a Magikarp."

"Lo siento, Tío," Amarillo said, kicking the deck with her sneakers. "Hey, Tío."

"Yes, mija. What is it now?"

"You think the fishy Pokémon are gonna like their new home?"

"Fishy Pokémon-" Then Tio Wilton saw the open fridge full of cases of Magikarp.

Tío Wilton's fishing boat sailed into Viridian Port. When it touched the dock, he jumped off and with a flurry of hands, secured the boat to the deck with a knot.

"Andale, mija. Can't let the boss wait."

Amarillo's legs wobbled as she stepped off the boat. The case Amarillo was carrying made her arms feel cold, like they were covered in ice. Amarillo dropped the box at her feet and sat on top.

"Tio, how many more? I'm bored," Amarillo said, kicking her feet. "I wanna see the Fishy Pokemon."

"Un minuto, niña." Tío Wilton stacked five cases on the hand truck, and reached into his pocket.

"Bueno?" Tío Wilton said. Amarillo wondered why Tío had to take so many calls. She just wanted to play. "Perdon. I'll get it there soon, okay?"

"Tío…"

"Un minuto, Amarillo."

Amarillo never understood why adults had to be so busy all the time. Amarillo looked towards the pier and watched the people passing by. She saw a trainer and their Machop roller blading, and Amarillo wondered how they could go so fast and not fall down. She got on her feet and tried hopping from one foot to the other to get it right, but it still would be a lot, but it wasn't the same.

Viridian was so big. Amarillo looked up at the skyscrapers and the hundreds of Pidgey flying up above. This place was a bajillion times bigger than Tío's ranch.

"Step right up, folks. Step right up."

Amarillo looked over to where she heard a girl shouting.

"You heard it right here. The biggest, the greatest sale of Pokémon items you've ever seen. And at such low prices."

Amarillo had never seen anyone like that. She saw an older kid in a black dress sitting down on a blanket. She had all sorts of shiny things laid on her blanket. And she was letting people have them.

On Tío's ranch they never needed to go to a store. They got everything they needed from what they grew.

"Oh, wow. A Pikachu," Amarillo said, jumping off her box.

"Sir, with the red hat," the girl said.

"Who me?"

"Yes you, boy with the cute little Pikachu. You and your Pikachu look like a strong pair. But I can't help but wonder why you don't have any Pokemon items. Can I interest your Pikachu in a Macho Belt, maybe a PP Up, or some Rare Candy?"

"Wow, no kidding? Can you believe it, buddy? One day in VC and we're already scoring deals."

Amarillo's eyes lit up and like a child, she would've run off until her Tio held her back by her shoulder.

"Ah, ah, ah" Tio Wilton said, putting a hand over Amarillo's shoulder. "What I say about talking to troublemakers. Do you want to get your money stolen?"

"But I just wanna see the Pikachu."

Tio Wilton palmed his forehead. He had hoped taking Amarillo to the city for the first time would have been easier. On their little ranch, on the opposite shore of Viridian Lake, she was happy carrying her little pail behind her Tio as he cut the nopales, or filling the trough for the Ponyta. But in the city with people and Pokemon and noise, it was already tough keeping an eye on her.

At the other end of the pier was a small plaza that divided the city up with its old adobe when the pobladores settled in the street many years ago. Tío grabbed Amarillo by the hand and walked over.

Though most of the original adobe homes had fallen over the years and from earthquakes, you could still see the markings of the pobladores that had migrated here fleeing the war.

"Ayy, huevón. How's it going?"

Tio Wilton turned and saw a man and his Cacturne waving from the porch of the restaurant. Tio Wilton walked up to the man and gave him a hug and a slap on the back.

"Nada, gordo. Que paso?"

While the grownups were laughing and having their fun, Amarillo watched Cacturne and wondered whether it was alive. Amarillo tried to touch the prickly thorns, but they were sucked away in the blink of an eye.

"Mira, Hector. I need to get a couple boxes down to the warehouse. So can you keep an eye on this little babosa for me?"

"No problem, niño. Hey, as long as you save me some Magikarp. With a little limón and some Valentina. Sabroso."

Tio Wilton waved goodbye, and Amarillo sank into the porch, figuring this was going to be a no fun day. But while she was moping, the man sat down next to her and handed her a handful of Pokedollars.

"Mira, mija. Don't tell your Tío, but why don't you go bother the old lady in that pretty little tienda with the Combee over there, and bring us back something sweet?"

Amarillo's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Es la verdad. Now run along and bring back some paletas before they melt."

"Yippee." Amarillo jumped off the steps, and scurried off. "Gracias, Tío Hector."

There were many beautiful tiendas on Él Calle, but Doña Maria's Dulcería was famous for its dulces made fresh from her Combee's honey. In the back, workers took berries and made dulces from their juices or candied their skins. The Apricorns were shelled, roasted and coated in caramel to make garapiñados. The skins of the Pinap, Razz and Mago berries were cooked in their own juices.

The door was always open, as customers came in. Pans full of dulces in pretty little paper wrappers. But no matter what, nothing happened in Dona Maria's Dulceria without Dona Maria's say.

"Help me put these dulces over there, Vespiquen," Dona Maria said.

The Pokemon fluttered and layed trays of candy in the glass window displays. Meanwhile, outside Amarillo pressed her face against the window.

"Look at all those dulces," Amarillo said. Amarillo jumped down and tried to get in line, but there were so many people blocking her. "Permiso. Permiso," Amarillo.

Dona Maria's eyes widened at the little girl pushing through the line, and her wrinkled smile curled.

"What's the matter, mija?"

"Por favor, Doña. I just need some dulces. One. Two. Any. Just help me please."

"Pues, how much monies do you got?"

Amarillo pulled out the dollars from her pocket and tried to count them one by one. But the stumped look on Amarillo's face made Dona Maria realize that Amarillo didn't know how to count.

"That's quite a treasure you got there. Lemme see. I think I have an idea."

"Really? What's that?"

Amarillo ran out the store holding her pile of dulces by her poncho. And the excitement showed on her face, as she was on top of the world.

"Come back soon, mija," the sweet old lady smiled.

#####

Amarillo ran down El Calle and saw a jungle gym in the center of the playa. There was a slide, a swing and a teeter totter, and a lot of kids her age playing and laughing. She saw a couple of kids hanging from the rope ladder, like a bunch of monkeys.

"Woah," Amarillo said, barely holding onto her poncho full of dulces. "I know. Maybe if I share my candy those kids will want to play."

But before she could run after them, she felt someone push her over from behind and her dulces were everywhere.

"Out of my way."

"Pasalé, fool."

Amarillo looked down at the dulces all over the ground and frowned. "Hey," she shouted. "You're 'upposed to say sorry."

But when she looked over at the kids playing soccer, she noticed that the ball looked strange. It was red and white with big eyes.

"Pasale, pasale," the kids said all around the ball, kicking dirt in its eyes.

"Voltor-. Voltor-"

"Hold up, fools. Check out my flying kick."

"Stop it."

The kids froze and looked at the little girl running towards them.

"What are you doing to that poor Pokémon," Amarillo said, trying to grab the Voltorb.

"What the heck are you doing, girl?" said a boy wearing a Cloyster shirt. He raised the Voltorb over his head.

"Stop it," Amarillo said, jumping up and down. "You can't hurt Pokemon like that.

"Oh, that's what you want, huh. You want this stupid Pokemon," the kid said, spinning the Voltorb on his finger. "What kind of Pokémon knows only Explosion. What a wimp?" Amarillo frowned. "Besides, when I found this thing, it was already weak. It didn't even put up a fight."

"Volt-Voltor."

Amarillo grabbed the Voltorb.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, chica?" the kid said, grabbing Amarillo by her poncho and shoving her against the wall.

"Hey. Put me down. Put me down. And leave Voltorb alone." Amarillo kicked her legs.

"Fight. Fight. Fight."

"I don't know who you are, but I'm gonna teach you a lesson."

Voltorb butted against the boy and static electricity shocked his leg.

"Hey, you guys. Take care of that Voltorb."

The kids grabbed the Voltorb and put it up their shirts.

"I was going to be nice, but now you got me really mad," said the kid, raising his fist.

A dark shadow appeared above the kid.

"Did you really think you were going to hurt mi sobrina," Tío Wilton said.

"Wh-what's happening? You didn't say you were bringing your Tío."

"Get out of here," said Tío Wilton.

"Y-Yes, sir. C'mon guys let's get out of here."


End file.
